cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharp
|Living = Coming Togethers, Back To Haunt, Romance Is Boring, The Meeting, Who's Your Daddy? |Flashback = Times Change}} Sharp 'is a pale sandy she-wolf with darker mottles on her back, a dark muzzle, and a lighter chest. Her whole body is spotted with jagged scars, including a missing ear, and missing patches of fur, and her eyes are an unusual bright violet. Personality During her first appearance in "Those Lost" Sharp seemed friendly and overall happy. In "Back to haunt", she stated she never believed her sister about the spirits who resided in Moon Cliff, suggesting she wasn't as whimsical as her sister. In "Back to Haunt" and following episodes Sharp was cold, cunning and confident. It has been stated this started when she had an abusive mate, who tore her ear. She finally snapped, killed her mate and began working her way to become Alpha. Since males are normally the Alphas of packs, she had to deal with a lot of prejudices. In order to keep her rank she had to become the cruel, strict Alpha she is today. History Times Change Sharp is first seen with her sister, Flutter. They are out hunting rabbits when Flutter pounces on Fang by mistake, and they get into a conversation. When Fang hears his mother calling him, Sharp suggests they meet up again, and both Fang and Flutter agree. Coming Togethers Although she does not have a speaking role, she is seen among the group of wolves gathering in The Pack of Night's territory. When Marra explains how Bone was visiting all the packs, she is seen speaking with Bone. Back To Haunt She appears on Moon Cliff with Fang. Sharp reminds Fang that Flutter used to always "comfort the lonely spirits" in the cliffs. She states she never believed it, but that they were both there. Romance Is Boring She is seen by Midnight standing next to Fang when they return to Fang's home. Midnight asks who she is with a bit of jealousy, and Fang introduces Midnight to Sharp as the Alpha of the Pack of Falling Stars. Not convinced by this, she disbelievingly asks Fang who the real Alpha is. Before Fang can respond, Sharp cuts in, curtly informing her that no male in her pack is as powerful as she is and that she's the only Alpha. At the end, she also adds that she doesn't like Midnight speaking about her in third person when she is already in the room. Midnight retorts, telling Sharp that she certainly is gross looking enough to be a male, also saying that she does not enjoy being spoken to like a pup. This causes the older wolf to sneer, arguing that Midnight ''is just a pup and demands Fang to tell her who Midnight is. Fang, not wanting to tell Sharp that Midnight will probably be his future mate, diverts his gaze and responds, saying that she is no one. This causes Midnight to state that she is next in line for the Alpha female, to which Sharp turns her aggression to Fang, asking Midnight if she is not a little young for that, though her retort is mainly pointed to Fang, who tells her to drop the topic. However, Sharp goes on to bring Flutter into the conversation, saying how she would probably be laughing her tail off at this little twist, and asks Fang what he was thinking. Midnight challengingly growls that she is the best female for the job and that Sharp should state any issues with her to her face. Sharp quickly tells Midnight off, saying that Midnight was just a whore, only looking for power and that Fang was buying into it, because she reminded him of Flutter. Shocked, and obviously hurt by this, Midnight threatens to kill Sharp if she says anything more, but Sharp blows it off, saying that she'd love to see Midnight try. When Bone returns, Fang ends up shooing both of them away to speak with him. The Meeting :: :: Sharp is seen sitting with the other alphas when Rock comes up to her, commenting on how the turnout of this meeting has come. Sharp seems unbothered, and simply grunts in agreement. Rock then flirtatiously tells Sharp that he loves her scars, to which she asks if he is trying to flirt with her. He tells her that she seems to be smart as well. Sharp responds with the question of who she is speaking to. Rock introduces himself and tells Sharp that his pack is currently lacking an alpha female. Sharp, still seeming rather bored, warns Rock that if he would ever speak to her again, she would remove his mossy boulders and remedy his female problem permanently before asking if he understands what she means. This shocks and unsettles Rock greatly, and he asks why she would say something like that. The female Alpha simply supports her past threat, demanding an answer to her question, if Rock understands, to which he hastily says he does. She then smiles calmly, and says she should be sitting with her Beta, ignoring all the shocked glances she is receiving from the other alpha females, and leaves Rock to stare after her, in utter horror. She then walks over to sit with Jet, her Beta, and he grins, asking if males are giving her trouble again. Sharp tells him that young wolves do not know any boundaries. Jet compliments her, reminding her that she is quick to teach them, and that serving under Alpha Sharp is never dull. Sharp takes this in well, and returns his slight flirtatious edge when she says that he would love every minute of it and calls him a hypocrite, to which Jet responds that he is guilty in this matter. He then goes on to say how Fang has collected quite a following, and that it must be important. Sharp tells him that he should not expect too much, and that Fang always had a flare for drama. She even bets him two rabbits that it is nothing. A moment later, Fang begins the meeting, but Jet whispers back to Sharp that it is on. When Luna starts criticising Fangs plan, which causes a big arguement among the wolves, Sharp puts a halt to the controversy and inquires what Luna's name and rank is. Luna at first refused, but later reveals that she is indeed the Omega of the Pack of Night. Sharp mocks Luna and states that an Omega shouldn't even have been allowed to speak in the presence of so many Alpha's. Who's Your Daddy? :Sharp is seen with Fang after the meeting is over, confronting him that his plan to raid the other side of the fence is just an act of grievance for Flutter, and that the prey was just an excuse. Fang denies at first, but Sharp presses on, saying she knows him too well. Fang retaliates that she knows him better than anyone else, and if she considered joining their packs together. He continues, telling her that he knows the way she's been looking at him since puphood and that she was simply more shy about it than Flutter. She looks away, looking sad as she replies that she has already learned to accept his choice of Flutter over her. Fang attempts to woo her by saying "maybe I chose wrong". However, Sharp realizes the trick and tells him off, exclaiming that she thought he was better than that, explaining she wasn't as submissive as Midnight and how she stood up for him in the meeting due to their friendship. She ends their friendship, and states that her pack will have no more affairs with him. Trivia * It has been revealed that Sharp once had a mate when a fan asked how Sharp's ear was torn. Tribble answered saying: "Former abusive mate. He tore her ear, she killed him and went slightly insane with aggression and hatred towards everything." * Tribble revealed Sharp will not die at the end of the Cow of the Wild series. * There may be a possible love affair between her and her Beta, Jet. ** Additionally, Tribble once hinted on Tumblr that Sharp may be bisexual. * It has been stated in episode 24 that Sharp has feelings for Fang. Family Members '''Mate: Unnamed wolf(formerly) : Deceased Sister: Flutter : Brother-in-Law : Fang : Son-in-Law: Bone : Niece: Alari : Tree Gallery What happened to YOU.png Young Sharp.PNG Sharp Realism.JPG Flirt_flirt_flirt.png Theres_a_meeting_you_gotta_go.png Haha_luna.png Fang_and_Sharp.png|what are u looking at|link=august 14 2018 Sharp_is_a_heck_confirmed.jpg Rock1.jpg Rock, Rock, Rock.png images.jpeg|Sharp|link=December 2018 hqdefault (3).jpg|Sharp after she insults Midnight |link=December 31 2018 Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by MetalPandaWTF Category:Characters voiced by Lolliopaws Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Pack of Falling Stars Members Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Times Change Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters